


Back in Black

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is a demon, F/M, Reader Insert, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: After Dean is killed by Metatron and his body vanishes, you are an emotional wreck. But then he returns, shocking you. Will he be the Dean you loved, or is there something different about him?





	1. Chapter 1

"And then... I can't believe..." You cried into your empty crystal glass, too distraught to even reach forward and grab the nearly empty bottle.

"Y/N." Sam muttered, hanging his head down, not even looking your way. "It's been a week. I don't really want to talk about it." 

"I'm sorry." You sniffled, trying to reign in the tears, but being unable to do so. After Dean had been killed by Metatron, you had become a shell of yourself, trying to drown yourself in whiskey. And then, his body had disappeared, no doubt been taking by that bastard Crowley. And now, here you were, dirty, and in the same clothes, drinking from the last whiskey bottle in the entire bunker. Which broke your heart even more. Because that meant you would have to leave soon, to get more.

"I know it's hard. But I just...I can't..." Sam said, standing up and walking away, no doubt going to lock himself in his room. It was his way of coping with it. Leaving you to drown in your sorrow, as he hid his behind that large, wooden door.

Sighing, you stumbled your way into the kitchen, your buzz enough to make your steps unsteady, but not enough to make you forget the fact that your boyfriend was dead, and his body was missing.

Opening the fridge, you gagged at the smell of rotting food. Slamming the door shut behind you, you rested your head against it, the cool metal feeling wonderful against your flushed skin. Closing your eyes, you tried to relax, but flashes of Dean's green eyes filled your thoughts immediately, before the scene of the blade being pushed into his chest played over and over.

Sobbing, you rushed out of the room, running down the hallway, straight into Dean's room. It had once been your room too, but when he had the Mark of Cain you had moved into another room for your own safety. Crumbling onto the bed, you pulled his pillow to your face, breathing in his scent that lingered. 

It was his scent that calmed you, and soon you found yourself in a restless sleep, tossing and turning on his bed. Dreams of happier times with Dean filled your sleep. Dreams of drive to nowhere, of laying on the hood of the Impala and watching the stars. But then those started to go away, and your dreams turned to nightmares. Memories of a crazed Dean, high on the effects of the Mark of Cain coming after you, giving you bruises. Then the worst, Dean's death replayed over and over, each time more gruesome and slower than the last. Tossing and turning, you finally pulled yourself out of the dream, opening your eyes as you tried to slow your heartbeat. 

A pair of familiar green eyes stared down at you, only inches away. Blinking your eyes a couple of times, you waited for them to go away, but when they didn't you gave yourself a chance to hope. "Dean? Is that really you? Are you back?" You asked him, wanting to reach up and touch his cheek, but still too scared and unbelieving to do so.

"Yep. It's me alright. I'm back." He said, before his green eyes flashed to black. "In black." He purred, before chuckling deeply. "I've always wanted to say that. I love AC/DC."

"What the hell?" You yelled, scrambling up the bed, trying to get away, but Dean just clamped a hand around your throat, holding you in place. It was hard, looking at the man you loved, seeing his eyes pitch black. "Get out of him!" You tried yelling, but it was hard when your supply of air was being cut off.

"Oh sweetheart, this is all me. Just new and improved. Give me a minute and I can show you." He whispered near your ear, before nibbling on your ear lobe. The feel of his teeth on your skin, the brush of his lips against your ear had you forgetting for a moment that he was a Demon. But when you got control of yourself once again, you did the only thing you could think of.

"SAM! HELP ME!" You screamed as loud as you could, before Dean slammed your head back into the headboard. Your vision swimming, you still struggled to fight, to get away from what had become of Dean. But he was too strong, and he dragged you off of the bed, holding you up by your neck.

The door slammed open, and a sleepy Sam stood in the doorway, a gun shaking in his hands, his hair standing on end. "Dean?" He said, it taking a moment to register. He took a step into the room, confused, but then he noticed the darkness of Dean's eyes. "Your back?"

"Yep. Back in black." He said again.

"Don't you think you've used that line too many times already." You snapped, and Dean squeezed your neck harder. 

"Dean, let her go!" Sam exclaimed, holding the gun back up once again. But his hand was shaking, and you knew in your heart that he wouldn't shoot his brother. No matter if it meant your life or not.

"I think not. You see, I've enjoyed being a Demon so far. But I've missed something. And that something is her. She was always nice to have around. Who knows, maybe I'll turn her into a Demon, make it more interesting." Dean suggested, before letting go of your neck. Your knees giving out, you fell to the ground, watching as Dean strode forward, easily knocking the gun from Sam's hands. He shoved Sam until he was up against a wall, before whispering something into his ear. As Dean was distracted, you picked up the gun, noticing the devil's trap bullet inside. Hoping you were doing the right thing, you fired the gun, hearing the wet thud as it entered someone's body. Looking up, you saw Dean turn to you with anger in his eyes. Sam was laying limp on the floor, unconscious from a hit to the head.

"You shot me?" He asked incredulously, looking down where the bullet entered his shoulder. "That changes things. Now I can't let you live."

He rushed forward, knocking the gun from your hands, before backhanding you. Feeling your lip split open, you raised a hand to feel blood dribbling down your chin. "I was going to give you everything! Immortality, money, me! But you had to ruin it! You had to shoot me!" He yelled, punctuating each word with a hit or a kick. After the first or the second you just laid there, taking it, knowing there was no way you could get past or away from him.

After your eye was swollen shut, and at least two ribs were broken, you heard the clinking of metal, and an inhuman screaming. Peering through your good eye, you saw Sam wrestling his brother, a pair of devil's trap handcuffs holding him in place. "I've got him Y/N. It's going to be alright, I've got him!"


	2. Chapter 2

After Sam wrestled Dean out of the room, you struggled to stand. Each move was more painful than the last, and you groaned as blood fell from the gash above your good eye, obscuring the vision in it.

Wanting to follow behind and make sure Sam wasn't overtaken by his brother, you stumbled into the hallway, your hand bracing yourself against the wall. Sam and Dean were no longer in sight, but you could hear Dean growling and cussing as he was being pulled along. Stopping first in the bathroom, you gasped at the state you were in.

Blood covered half of your face, while the other side was already beginning to bruise. Red marks, almost purple in color, were around your neck, perfect imprints of Dean's fingers. You lifted your shirt, seeing your torso a mixture of red angry welts, and bruises beginning to form, and even the slightest movement had you gasping in pain. You knew you had at least one broken rib, if not more, and you hoped it was just that. That there was no internal bleeding that you couldn't feel yet.

Leaning down, you carefully wiped away as much of the blood as you could, before pulling out the first aide kit with shaking hands. Opening it up, you took out a butterfly bandage. With shaky movements, it took you a couple of moments, but finally you had the gash in your head closed, the bleeding stopping. With nothing else to do for the rest of your injuries, you made your way back out into the hallway. You could already feel your abused body and muscles starting to tighten up, but you refused to be stopped. 

The door to the dungeon was still open, and you carefully peered inside. Sam was busy buckling Dean down into a chair, right in the middle of the large devil's trap carved into the middle of the floor. Dean was hurling all sorts of nasty remarks Sam's way, but he stayed silent, finishing the last buckle holding Dean securely in place.

"Now what are you going to do with me? Let me rot in here?" Dean growled, staring at his brother with such hatred that it scared you. It was a look you had never seen on Dean's face, not even when he had been tormented with the Mark of Cain.

"No, I'm going to cure you." Sam said quietly, turning to leave the room when he caught sight of you. "Y/N, you need to leave. This isn't the place for you." Sam said, just as Dean's eyes latched onto you.

"Ooh, there she is. Didn't receive enough punishment and came back for more? I always knew you were a sucker." Dean sneered as you moved from your hiding spot by the side of the door.

"No, I came to make sure you were securely tied down, and that Sam didn't need any help." You said, your words loud and clear, even though your hands were still shaking.

Dean's smile widened, a deep, callous smile. "Well, I'm all tied down. Won't stop you from having your way with me though. That's about the only thing your good for anyways. The only reason the old Dean kept you around."

You knew he was trying to get a rise out of you, and you knew you should control your emotions, and not let him get the satisfaction he wanted. But you couldn't stop the little inhale you made at his words. 

"You know it's the truth. He never truly loved you. All he felt towards you was pity. And maybe some lust when there was no one better to take your place." He said, before throwing his head back and cackling inhumanly.

"Dean, stop it!" Sam ordered, before marching to where you stood. Grabbing your elbow, he slammed the door shut, before turning to look at you. "Ignore him. It's not the real Dean saying those words. Now, I'm going to go get purified blood and contact Cas. You need to go rest." He told you, before leaning down and kissing your forehead. 

Watching him walk away, you turned to go back down the hall, back to the room you were occupying now that Dean was gone. But you couldn't sleep. Dean's attack had your nerves on overdrive, and your hands were still shaking. Sitting on your bed, you hugged your knees to your chest, rocking back and forth, letting the emotion get the better of you. As tears streamed down your cheeks, you pushed back the pain of your ribs, concentrating on the fact that Dean, the love of your life, was back. And that if Sam was right, you would soon be curing him, and he would be back to his normal self.

You weren't sure how much time had passed, but soon you heard footsteps down the hallway, and Sam gently calling out your name. He quietly opened your door, sticking his head inside. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a herd of deer." You said hoarsely. Your throat was sore and it made talking difficult. 

"Well, I've got the blood, and Cas is on his way. Why don't you stay in here, relax, and as soon as he's here, I'll have him come heal you." He said, and you nodded. You weren't sure if you could move from your spot if your life depended on it.

He clicked the door shut behind him, and you turned to your side, pressing your swollen face gingerly into the pillow. Your tears had long since dried, and you could just sit here and wait. For the ritual to cure Dean. Or in the worst case scenario, kill him. But the Dean you knew would rather be dead, then be a Demon for the rest of his life.

Time passed, and you continued watching the blinding red light on the alarm clock beside you, stuck in a trance. It took a moment for you to realize the once quiet hallway was now loud, with footsteps rushing your way. "Y/N, he's out!! You need to hide! Now!" Sam yelled, as he ran past your room.

Your heart in your throat, you threw yourself off of the bed, your pain forgotten. Glancing frantically around your room, you cowered in your closet. It was a horrible place to hide, you knew that from watching as many horror movies as you did. But you refused to go out in that hallway, where Dean could be prowling, and it was your only other option. Seconds after you made your way into the closet, you heard steps passing by your room, before stopping for a moment. Holding your hand over your mouth, you waited in suspense, taking a deep gasping breath when they started moving again.

However, that was the wrong move, as your door was thrown in, and you could hear Dean's heavy breathing as he stood at your door. "Y/N, I know you're in here. Why don't we finish what we started earlier." 

You clasped your hand over your mouth again, trying to be as silent as possible, hoping he would give up and move on. But you could hear him moving about your room, tossing things in the air. You heard what sounded like glass shattering against the wall, and you jumped. 

Shaking uncontrollably, you jumped when the closet door was thrown open, and Dean stared down at you with his normal green eyes. "Y/N, it's time to come on out of the closet." He said, holding his hand out, but you just cowered back farther into the closet. "Now you better listen to me, or things will get bad for you, really quick!" He exclaimed, yanking on your arm, roughly pulling you out of the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean yanked on your arm so hard, you heard a terrible pop, before an excruciating pain spread throughout the entire arm. "Ooops. Think I might have dislocated your elbow." He told you, not sounding sorry at all. 

Your anguished screams filled the room, echoing down the hallway, and your arm fell limply to your side as he decided to grab your shoulder instead. "Will you shut up! Sam's probably heard you by now." 

"Dean, please..." You pleaded, not sure exactly what you were pleading for. For him to end this torment, to put you out of your misery. Anything would be better than seeing the man you love this evil. 

"I said shut up!" He said, backhanding you across the face. You would have fallen to the ground if not for the tight hold he had on your shoulder. "Now move it. I want Sam to see the nice surprise I have for him."

 

He shoved you into the hallway, where you almost slammed against the tiled wall. You heard the alarm sounding, the lights flashing orange. Taking a chance, you closed your eyes, knowing what would come next would hurt. "Sam, run! He's coming!" You screamed.

"You can't do what you're told, can you?" He said, before slamming your head into the wall, and you literally saw stars. Feeling a trickle of blood sliding down your already sore face, you let the tears flow along with it, giving up hope that you would make it out of this alive. That you would be able to see Dean cured and back to his goofy, adorable self.

He pulled you back to your feet, marching you down a hallway, before glancing around the corner. Happy with what he saw, he dropped you to the floor, before raising his leg and stomping hard on your knee. Hearing tissues tearing and bones popping, you moaned at the horrible pain running through your leg. "Hopefully that will make you stay down." He whispered low in your ear before standing back up, watching around the corner.

He was right. With the undoubtedly broken knee, and the dislocated elbow, you were going nowhere. Your eye was swollen shut, and you were currently seeing two of everything. As you wavered in and out of consciousness, you wanted nothing more than to warn Sam again. But you couldn't even raise the energy to move your hand, let alone speak. 

All of a sudden Dean was moving, sliding back towards you, a wicked looking hammer suddenly in his hands, and a smile on his face. Sam turned the corner, and Dean swung the hammer, missing Sam and lodging it into the wall. "Dean, stop!" He exclaimed, holding up his Demon killing knife, but with inhuman speed, Dean moved down, grasping you roughly and pulling you in front of him. The sudden movement jarred your knee and arm, and you cried out in pain. "Damn it Dean, what did you do?" Sam asked, his eyes searching your broken body. 

"What she deserved. She's just stupid, and a waste of air. I don't have any idea why I liked her in the first place." Dean said, wrapping his hands around your neck, tightening the hold. Sam's eyes betrayed how torn he felt, wanting to save you but not knowing how. As Dean squeezed even tighter, you saw Sam's eyes shift, just a little, but still you understood. Sam had called for back up, and Cas was undoubtedly sneaking up behind Dean. But he wouldn't do anything with the chance of harming you, and you would be back to square one.

With tears in your eyes, and determination in your heart, you took a deep breath before smiling sadly at Sam. With the knife held chest high in his hand, Sam stared at you, not getting your point. "Dean, I hope they can cure you." You managed to get out of your battered throat, before you threw yourself forward, right on the knife. It plunged into your chest just as Dean released his hold on you in shock. 

"Y/N!" Sam exclaimed, his arms wrapping around you, staring down at the knife in shock. He gently lowered you to the ground, just as a Demonic growl came from Dean. Your distraction had worked, and Cas now had Dean captured. 

"Save him." You muttered, before your eyes closed and you knew no more. 

"Y/N, you can wake up now." An unfamiliar voice said from beside you, and you woke with a start, taking deep breaths. "Woah, it's okay. Just calm down."

The first thing you noticed was a pair of blue eyes staring down at you. At first thinking it was Cas, you noticed the salt and pepper beard and faded red hoodie, and changed your mind. The second thing you noticed was how light you felt. Glancing down, you saw your body laying there, on the ground, bloody and broken. "Who are you? Am I dead?" You asked, your voice raising an octave. 

"Y/N, yes you are dead. I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen." He said, guiding you away from your body, and down the hall, where voices could be heard. 

"What's going to happen?" You asked, as he guided you into the dungeon, where Sam was injecting Dean with blood. Dean was growling, his eyes black, and you wanted to step back, away from the person who caused you so much torment. 

"Don't worry. He can't hurt you. He can't even see you right now. But I needed you to see. To see that the cure is working, and soon he will be back to normal. Your sacrifice wasn't in vain." 

"Who are you?" You asked him.

"You can call me Chuck." Was all he said, before guiding you back out of the room, and towards your body. "And we need to get you back into your body, so you can be there for Dean. He's going to need it, soon."

"But what if I can't? He just killed me! Who's to say that I will be able to stand being around him?" You asked, and he just shrugged.

"It's you, and it's Dean. You two are strong, and I'm confident you will work things out. Now, if you'll excuse me, we need to get you back in your body." He said, before pressing a hand against your heart. At first you felt a bright heat, filling your entire body until you thought you would explode. And then you felt nothing more.

_________________________________________

The next time you woke, you felt heavy, weighed down. Instead of the cold tile underneath your back, it was the smooth comfort of a mattress. Blinking your eyes slowly, you could have cried at the realization that you were back in your room. 

"Y/N?" Dean's voice said wearily from beside you. "You're awake!" 

Your first instinct was to flinch, to move away from him. The recent torment he had put you through made you skittish, and you couldn't push yourself to trust him yet. "Damn it Y/N, it's me. I'm no longer a Demon, see?" He said, and while you were still tensed, you turned your head, watching as he dumped an entire container of holy water on himself. 

"Dean?" You whispered, tears pooling in your eyes. "You're back!" 

Pushing all that had happened to the back of your mind, you jumped out of bed, landing right in his lap. Grabbing his head, you kissed him soundly on the lips. It took you a minute to realize he was not kissing you back, and that his entire body was stiff and unyielding. "Dean?" You asked, leaning back, but not moving off of him.

"Y/N, how can you even be happy to see me? I killed you, at least I think I did." He said, his eyes filling up with tears. "Sam thought you were dead."

"I was." You answered him, and his green eyes stared at yours. "But, I had help coming back, and that's all that matters."

"No, it's not." He continued on, full of guilt and self hatred. "I said some horrible things to you, did some horrible things to you. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again."

You hesitated, for a moment, and it was enough for Dean. With a tormented sigh, he picked you, depositing you back down on your bed. "I'll make myself sparse. I don't expect you to leave here, after all it is your home too. For right now, I'll just get a motel room. And know this, I will never forgive myself, for as long as I live."

He turned to leave, his shoulders hunched, his entire body full of defeat and despair. "Dean!" You yelled, rushing after him, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him. "Wait. You need to hear this."

He turned, and the expression on his face tore at your heart. How somebody could hate themselves that much was beyond you. "I'm not going to forgive you." You started, watching as he reeled back in pain. "Because there is nothing to forgive. That was not you hurting me, not really. It was because you were a Demon, and every good thing about you, everything I love was sucked out of you. But you're back, and we will move past this. But running away is not the answer. Chuck told me that you'll need me, that we are two halves that make a whole. Please, let us work this out together!" You exclaimed, the last words ending on a sob.

Dean stood there for a moment, before wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into a tight embrace. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, letting you know I didn't mean any of those things. To show you exactly how much I love you."

You sighed, knowing the two of you still had a tough road ahead. But you were together, and that's all that mattered. Silently, you sent a silent prayer to Chuck, whoever and whatever he was, thanking him for his help.


End file.
